


Podfic of V for Victory by Mousapelli [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2005/v-for-victory/">V for Victory</a> by Mousapelli</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Touya’s hair does things to Shindou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of V for Victory by Mousapelli [Podfic]

**Title** : V for Victory  
 **Author** : Mousapelli  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply, author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Touya’s hair does things to Shindou  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2005/v-for-victory/)  
**Length** 0:02:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/V%20for%20Victory%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3.zip)


End file.
